(a) Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible circuit board.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel includes two substrates with field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates.
The liquid crystal display panel generates electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric fields, and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
The liquid crystal display panel receives an electric signal to determine whether to transmit light.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a source part including a source driving integrated circuit for applying image data to display an image and a gate part including a gate driving integrated circuit for applying a gate signal to drive a gate element of a thin film transistor of the liquid crystal panel.
An image signal received from the outside is converted into a data signal for driving the liquid crystal display panel and a gate signal for driving the thin film transistor in a printed circuit board. The data signal and the gate signal are applied to the transistor of the liquid crystal display panel through the source part and the gate part, respectively. Accordingly, the liquid crystal panel receives the electric signal to control light from a backlight assembly, thereby displaying images.
A flexible circuit board is used in the liquid crystal display module to connect the source and gate driving integrated circuits disposed between the liquid crystal display panel and the printed circuit board. A chip on film (COF) method is used to mount the driving integrated circuit on the flexible circuit board. Due to the flexibility of the flexible circuit board, edges of the flexible circuit board bonded with the LCD panel may become detached from the LCD panel due to external stress.